culturefandomcom-20200222-history
UEFA Euro 1980
| image = UEFA Euro 1980 official logo.svg | size = 200px | caption = UEFA Euro 1980 official logo | country = Italy | dates = 11 – 22 June | num_teams = 8 | venues = 4 | cities = 4 | champion = West Germany | count = 2 | second = Belgium | third = Czechoslovakia | fourth = Italy | matches = 14 | goals = 27 | attendance = 345463 | top_scorer = Klaus Allofs (3 goals) | player = | prevseason = 1976 | nextseason = 1984 }} The 1980 UEFA European Football Championship final tournament was held in Italy. This was the sixth European Football Championship, which is held every four years and endorsed by UEFA. With eight teams competing, the final tournament took place between 11 and 22 June 1980. Previously, the final tournament of the European Championships was played among four teams. Champions were West Germany who won their second title. It was the last Euro tournament with a competition for third place. Overview This was the first European Championship in which eight teams, rather than four, contested the final tournament. On 17 October 1977 UEFA announced that England, Greece, Italy, Netherlands, Switzerland and West Germany had expressed interest in hosting this event.Dietrich Schulze-Marmeling: Die Geschichte der Fußball-Europameisterschaft, Verlag Die Werkstatt,ISBN 978-3-89533-553-2 On 19 October UEFA's Organizing Committee decided to assign the hosting to England or Italy (expressing its favour to the latter, the former having already hosted the FIFA World Cup just 11 years earlier), and on 12 November the Organizing Committee and the Executive Committee announced that Italy had been chosen unanimously. Seven countries had to qualify for the final tournament, and the draw for the qualifying round took place in Rome on 30 November 1977. Also for the first time, the hosts, in this case Italy, qualified automatically for the finals. Because of the expanded format, the final tournament went through some changes as well. Two groups of four teams each were created; each team would play all others within their group. The winners of the groups would go straight to the final (there were no semi-finals), while the runners-up disputed the third place match. The tournament generally failed to draw much enthusiasm from spectators and TV viewers. Attendance was generally poor except for matches involving the Italian team. The defensive style of play of many teams led to a succession of dull matches. Hooliganism, already a rising problem in the 1970s, made headlines again at the first-round match between England and Belgium where riot police had to use tear gas, causing the match to be held up for five minutes in the first half. The only bright spots were the emergence of a new generation of talented German stars such as Bernd Schuster, Hans-Peter Briegel, Horst Hrubesch, Hansi Müller and Karl-Heinz Rummenigge, and the inspirational performance of Belgium (around rising stars such as Jan Ceulemans, Eric Gerets, Jean-Marie Pfaff, and Erwin Vandenbergh) who reached the final, only losing to West Germany (2–1) by a Hrubesch goal two minutes before time. Qualification The following teams participated in the final tournament: * * * * (first appearance) * (automatically qualified as hosts) * * * Venues |- ! Rome ! Milan |- | Stadio Olimpico | Giuseppe Meazza |- | Capacity: 66,341 | Capacity: 83,141 |- | | |- ! Naples ! Turin |- | Stadio San Paolo | Stadio Comunale |- | Capacity: 81,101 | Capacity: 71,180 |- | | |} Match officials Group stage The teams finishing in the top position in each of the two groups progress to the finals, while the second placed teams advanced to the third place play-off, and bottom two teams were eliminated from the tournament. All times are local, CEST (UTC+2). Tiebreakers If two or more teams finished level on points after completion of the group matches, the following tie-breakers were used to determine the final ranking: # Greater number of points in all group matches # Goal difference in all group matches # Greater number of goals scored in all group matches # Drawing of lots Group 1 ---- ---- Group 2 ---- ---- Knockout stage In the final, extra time and a penalty shoot-out were used to decide the winner if necessary. However, the third place play-off would go straight to a penalty shoot-out if the scores were level after 90 minutes. All times are local, CEST (UTC+2). Bracket Third place play-off Final Statistics *Fastest goal: 6 minutes – Antonin Panenka (Czechoslovakia vs Greece) Goalscorers With three goals, Klaus Allofs was the top scorer in the tournament. In total, 27 goals were scored by 22 different players in 14 games for an average of 1.93 goals per game. None of the goals are credited as own goal. ;3 goals * Klaus Allofs ;2 goals * Horst Hrubesch * Zdenek Nehoda * Kees Kist ;1 goal * Jan Ceulemans * Julien Cools * Eric Gerets * René Vandereycken * Ladislav Jurkemik * Antonín Panenka * Ladislav Vízek * Trevor Brooking * Ray Wilkins * Tony Woodcock * Karl-Heinz Rummenigge * Nikos Anastopoulos * Francesco Graziani * Marco Tardelli * Johnny Rep * Willy van de Kerkhof * Dani * Quini Awards ;UEFA Team of the Tournament References External links * EURO 1980 Official History Category:UEFA Euro 1980 1980 European Football Championship 1980 Category:1979–80 in Italian football Category:June 1980 sports events